


Home, Sweet Home

by Little_R



Series: John Watson's Lovely Bum [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, John's Butt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_R/pseuds/Little_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have John's lovely bum you're never safe. Not even in your own home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from the glorious CaptainFreeman's amazing fanfic "For the Love of Johnstian", an absolutely amazing 30 OTP Challenge. I was then inspired by CaptainFreeman to wite one when John and Sebastian got home and TA-DAH!!! I hope you like this CaptainFreeman!
> 
> I don't own the characters, the show nor Martin Freeman's arse (even if I would love to...)

Things didn't get better for John when they _finally_ got home (it took some time since Sebastian pulled John into every alley that they passed), the second he had entered their living room the tiger attacked him. He soon found himself lying face-down on the couch with his butt up in the air while Sebastian was hugging, fondling and snuggling it.

 

“These tight trousers really does something to you, eh?”

 

“Your butt does something to me.” Sebastian mumbled from John's bum. “But your tight trousers help. So this is really your fault for showing your lovely bum.”

 

“You're the one who burned all of my other trousers!”

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about, love.” That must have been Sebastian's most strategic and complicated plan ever, it wasn't allowed to fail and it had to be perfect, lives were at stake. Even if watching John's cute little trousers burn was a joy, the trouser shopping later was even better. Sebastian thought he had died and went to heaven when he spend hours making John try all kind of nice and tight trousers.

 

“I'm not going to lie here all day, Sebastian. So get away from my bum! We have groceries to put away.” John threw a glance over his shoulder to look at his colonel who had moved his head from John's ass and was currently pouting at the Captain. Yes, the skilled sniper was _pouting_ and giving him the sad puppy eyes. That was really unfair! John was a nice person, he could never say no to the sad puppy eyes!

 

John sighed, the battle had already been won, he could at least try to get comfortable. “At least give me a book so I won't be bored.”

 

Sebastian made a face and sound that were way too happy for being allowed to touch a butt (but this was John's perfect butt on the other hand) and got John a book, impressively without stop having contact with the lovely backside of John Watson.

 

John was reading “1984” (that Big Brother reminded him of Mycroft made him shiver) and trying his best to ignore his boyfriend snuggling and squeezing his butt, when he heard someone walk up the stairs. Now he certainly didn't hope it was some enemy, one of Mycroft minions or someone from Scotland Yard, that would be awkward. It was “luckily” just Sherlock. It was still awkward but he had walked in on them that one time with the tiger-costume and the slutty Little Red Riding Hood outfit, so he already knew about their weirdness (John hadn't been able to look his flatmate in the eyes for days after that).

 

Sherlock looked a bit taken aback by the sight of his flatmate lying on the couch which his ass displayed that said flatmate's boyfriend currently hugging and snuggling said ass.

 

“Is this what normal couples to on their evenings at home?”

 

“No, no it isn't.”

 

Sherlock seemed to contemplate this and then said. “Well at least you're not wearing a dress.”

 

The reminder of that time made John blush.

 

“You have to tell your boyfriend to stop cuddling with your butt. I need you two for a case, you have to dress up and come to a gay club with me and act like you're doing right now.”

 

A muffled voice was heard from John's lower parts (Sebastian had pressed his face against the Doctor's ass so hard so it was difficult to hear him). “As long as John wears those tight sexy leather trousers, I'm in.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write one with the trousers shopping and one with the gay club (because everybody needs at least one gay club story and I have already written one, so bring the gay clubness on!).So sorry AO3 but you're not done with my crappy fics about John's behind just yet! I think Sebastian will get jealous on Sherlock in that one.
> 
> I almost feel sorry for John always being the one with unwanted attention in my stories...almost
> 
> Thank you for reading! =)


End file.
